sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meeting
(Ok, the idea is that we both make an intro for each of our empire's POVs. After that, we go back and forth in small interactions.) Part 1: First Contact Eteno Admiral George Ernel sipped his warm coffee, noting its unusual richness. He sank deeper into his command chair as the stars danced around the viewscreen. He smiled lightly, and put the coffee back into the holder. An all-too familiar alarm rang across the ship. "Ensign! What in Marana's name did we find? I swear, we must've destroyed half of the galaxy's pirates today..." Exclaimed the Admiral. "We don't know sir, but it looks like it may be a new design for a pirate ship!" The Ensign replied hastily, not wanting to invoke the Admiral's wrath. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send out interceptors!" "Sir yes sir!" The Ensign turned his chair towards a micropone and held down a button. He leaned in close. "All hands, to battle stations. Gamma squadron, to your ships. I repeat, all hands to battle stations." He said clearly into the mic. The Destroyer Harmony was going to battle. --- First Lieutenant Jeremiah Bankley grabbed his flight helmet from the ready room, almost forgetting it, and ran towards the hangar for all he was worth. He had never been in live combat before, and he certainly didn't want to miss this opportunity. He put on his helmet and zipped up his flight jacket whilst running through the hall, almost knocking over an Electronics Officer that was carrying a stack of papers. He reached a turbolift, and rapidly pressed the button for deck B5. The door began closing, until a hand clutched the door, stopping it from closing. In walked three other pilots who were in the same squadron as the Lieutenant. "You ain't the only Brownshoe 'round here, y'know." Colonel Chester said calmly. "I... apologies sir. I thought that you were already in the hangar." "Well y'know that ain't true now." "Yes sir." An embaressed First Lieutenant looked away sheepishly as the other Lieutenants in the turbolift snickered. "Y'all cut that out, the boy was itching to get into battle, unlike you ladies." The taller Lieutenant stiffened and saluted while the shorter one saluted and muttered an apology. Lieutenant Bankley felt a little less embaressed with the spotlight being on the others, and returned his gaze to the level ticker on the wall. As if on que, the doors opened and revealed the hangar. He smiled to himself and walked out onto the catwalk where his and the short guy's fighters were berthed. He nodded to Colonel Chester and opened the canopy of his fighter. He hopped in and attached his helmet to the Oxygen tubes. He closed the canopy, and strapped himself in. He activated the fighter and did a quick pre-launch check. He then gazed to his left and saw shorty close his canopy, and beyond him, the Colonel and the taller Lieutenant activate their fighters. Jeremiah wondered why he was first, and then remembered he had forgotten a very important step in readying his ship. He checked all of the valves in the cockpit quickly, hoping that nobody would see him doing the important step last. Confident nobody saw him, he sunk into his seat, waiting for the launch system to catapult his ship out of the hangar. After confirming he was ready with the Colonel, he stiffened and waited for the launch. "Launch" The feminine computerized voice rang through his radio seconds before he was catapulted out of the hangar. He grinned with pleasure as the adrenaline began to rush through him, as it always did when he takes off. Jeremiah moved into position with his squadronmates and headed for the medium-sized pirate ship. As they apporached, Jeremiah began to get a strange feeling about the craft ahead. It didn't hail or fire at his squadron. Still, he had a job to do. He listened intently as the Colonel begain hailing the craft. He heard a gasp, followed by wow. Apparently, they had just discovered a new race. Whether they were hostile or not was of no consequence in that moment, only the awe of first contact. Dhragolon King Rustiagon Karrel was sitting in his Dragon Cruiser returning from a raid on Arkos Prime, a former Grox colony. He was quite low on energy and his ship was damaged from the swarms of Grox fleets. He was headed for the colony of Yanya outside the Groxlands in order to recharge. The colony was remote, away from the rest of the kingdom, but it was nonetheless the nearest destination. During the trip, his warp engine suddenly stopped working leaving him stranded amongst the vast expanse of space. "Computer, what is going on? Why are we no longer in warpspace?" "Our energy reserves are too low to maintain travel in warpspace, though we have enough for our Electron Engines." "Curses! I was too careless. Are there any nearby planets?" "Your Highness, we have detected what seems to be a relatively advanced civilization at the nearest star system." "I have no choice but to stop by. I must thank Kray enough for allowing me to end up in such an area out of the billions of stars in this galaxy." Karrel turned on the Electron Engines and travelled at lightspeed into the star system. As he entered, he gradually slowed down until he detected something strange on his radar. Suddenly, a ship appeared within view seeming to have dropped out of lightspeed as well. It was of a design he did not recognize. "How puzzling. I have never seen any such ship. Computer, scan if you would please?" "Certainly, Your Highness," the computer replied. "Analyzing...The ship does not appear in the Grand Archives." "It must be a new species I suppose. There are plenty of stars in this galaxy that my kingdom has yet to explore." "The ship is sending out a signal to us." "I see. Whatever species this is must be capable of radio communication. It is strange indeed how the people of the galaxy develop the same as us." Upon receiving the signal, an image of a rather short, yellow creature appeared on screen. The creature looked at him in awe, and began to speak to him in an alien language. The translator went to work attempting to decipher what the creature was saying to him. Finally, subtitles appeared in front of the screen with some text. It read, "What...what...are you? Are you...a pirate?" Karrel responded, "My name is King Rustiagon Karrel, rightful ruler of the Dhragolon Kingdom and the son of King Rustiagon Reckar. I am pleased to meet another one of Kray's creations. We are peacekeepers of the galaxy maintaining balance and eliminating all who have followed the path of Uszaroth. But what are your intentions? Do you follow the will of Kray, our dear Creator, or have you strayed out onto the path of Uszaroth, the inventor of evil? Eteno Colonel Chester couldn't believe his ears. His translator was telling him that he was the ruler of some sort of empire. He quickly recollected himself and said clearly through the radio, "I am Colonel Brandon Chester of the Eteno Imperial Navy. While I cannot speak for the Empire, I can assure you that our intentions are good. We are definately not evil. I also cannot stress how happy I am to meet someone that doesn't want to kill us." "That is very good." The King replied back. "What is your purpose in this system?" Colonel Chester tried to say as polite as possible, as to avoid commiting some sort of faux pas. "I was on my way to the colony of Yanya, until our energy reserves dipped too low to run our warp engines. My ship also took heavy damage from the Grox. My ship detected this system and your empire apparently, and I came here to recharge and repair my ship." "The Grox? Well, thats good. At least we have a common enemy. Hold on, please." The figure on his HUD nodded, and he then opened a secure channel to the Harmony. "Admiral Ernel, my squadron just made contact with an alien race. Their King is on board that ship. He was pretty banged up, courtesy of the Grox, and his ship battery is low. Requesting permission for a Charlie-Delta-Niner?" "Confirmed, Gamma Lead, he is cleared for mooring port seven, and hangar three is availible to you." "Thank you Admiral. Gamma Lead out." Colonel Chester reconnected with the alien ship, and nodded when he appeared on the HUD. "King Rustiagon Karrel, you have clearence to dock with Destroyer Harmony for repair and recharging. It is with great pride that I welcome you to Eteno space. Lieutenant Bankley will guide you in to the mooring station." "Thank you Colonel. Have your man lead the way." First Lieutenant Bankley couldn't believe he was getting such an important job. He flew slightly closer to the alien ship, to let the pilot know that he was leading the way to the mooring station. He then openned up communication with him. "Sir, I will be leading you to mooring station seven, please link your navigation systems to mine and I'll get you there in no time. Sending you my bandwidth now." A strange electronic noise was heard over the radio, and a binary code appeared on his screen. "Can you link to that, sir?" "Yes I can. Computer, link to that bandwidth please." The last part almost wasn't heard by the Lieutenant. "Linked." "Alright sir, sit back and relax." Three Gamma Squadron fighters began flying back to the Destroyer Harmony while Lieutenant Bankley began leading the alien ship to one of the mooring points on the Harmony. The Lieutenant didn't start further conversation, as he was contemplating what he could possibly say when and if they met face to face. He was amazed he could even speak when he was giving the King his bandwidth. When he finally figured out what to say, he had arrived at the mooring point. He flew slightly past it on purpose. A metal tube extended from a spot in the hull of the Harmony, and a thinner see-through airlock also extended below it. "Sir, this may be quite the conondrum as this system was not designed for non-Eteno ships. Line up any sort of exterior link to the ship battery with the metal pipe, and your airlock with the see-through one." The King said nothing as his computer guided the ship into a decent position. The King was slightly surpirsed that the ship was able to attach to both of the pipes. "I just got the results of a scan, and it seems it will take a few hours to fully charge your battery, let alone repair all of that damage. You should probably come on board, if you would like. I'm sure the Admiral would like to meet you." The King began speaking to himself in a very quiet voice with the radio output link turned off. "I suppose it would do a lot of good to met some higher-ranking Eteno. They may also have some nice diversions on board that ship." He opened up the radio output link. "I will come on board. Thank you for your help, ahead of time." "Anytime sir, I'll probably see you some time on the ship. Bankley out." The Lieutenant flew into the hangar and berthed with the recovery system with stars in his eyes.